Yumi's Ascension
by Awakened Hades
Summary: What happens when Yumi joins the elgang for a mission? Will anything change, and who will they pick up along the way? 5 at max OCs needed. If you're interested in fighting alongside Yumi please sign up! :D


My name is Yumi Otonara. I come from Oto, which mortals refer to as heaven. I am the princess, but also one of the high-ranking officers of the royal army. I would've never joined if not for my father's death convincing me to grow stronger. I flew down to Elrios, where I was to complete my mission to assist the El search squad. I heard they were in a place called Hamel.

Along the way, I had to fight a couple of monsters. I just used celestial magic with my wand to fight my way through. 'Hm, aren't these called glitters?' I thought thinking back to my handbook. I finally came across the man they were supposed to be fighting. "Are you Ran?" I said cheerfully. "Little girl, you should leave if you don't want to get hurt." He said coldly.

I was about to retaliate before a certain group of six came rushing in. My eyes widened as I realized they were the people I was supposed to assist! They started fighting Ran, while I just watched. They were very formidable. However, they started weakening. I sighed in irritation as I began flying in the air. I closed my eyes before opening them revealing slit pupils.

"Dragon beam!" I yelled as I shot a huge sphere of electricity at Ran. He screamed in agony before falling to the floor. He began twitching because of the electricity running through him. Their eyes widened before they turned to me in shock. "Just who are you miss?" a young boy with a cannon asked politely. 'Might as well act nicely if their my comrades' I thought sadly.

My face brightened as I waved and yelled, "Hiiiiii! I'm Yumi of Otonara. I'm an angel with a mission to recover the El. Do you know where that is?" I asked blinking my eyes innocently pretending to not know. Most of them visibly relaxed except the dark haired man. By his knowing look, I had the feeling he saw right through my fake persona.

"Yeah, that happens to be exactly what we're looking for!" the purple head yelled excitedly. "Hey, do you wanna help us?" asked the blonde haired boy. "Sure! So what are all of your name's?" I asked. I soon knew all of their names. As we walked out of the halls of water, I couldn't help but think: 'mission accomplished!'

They walked back to their house, which was actually pretty comfortable. "You will have to share a room with Eve, but don't worry she's nice!" Rena informed me cheerfully. I grinned and followed Eve to her room. I saw lots of technology and upgrades, and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow, you must really like technology.." I trailed off. She nodded, quickly. "Wow, you're really good!" I laughed cheerfully. She muttered a quick thank you as she blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but smile, I actually liked her. "Okay, I'm going to cook dinner" she said as she began walking away. "Oh, no it's okay, I can make dinner!" I said cheerfully.

"You, can cook?" Elsword said in a hopeful voice. I nodded as I looked through their fridge. I cooked in the Chinese style, that's how angels ate. I made soup dumplings and Peking duck on a bed of fried rice. "Itadakimatsu!" everyone except Raven and Eve yelled as they dug in. Afterwards, Eve and I headed to bed. 'Hm, I may be able to get used to this' I thought before dosing off.

The next day, I got up and tried to go outside to train. Raven was the only one down there. "Good morning" I said as he just nodded. Before I could go outside I felt a huge claw on y shoulder. I turned my head to see it was Raven. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Training I replied. "Can I train too? I kind of need to brush up on my skills he sighed.

"Sure!" I replied actually happy. He and I headed outside into the woods. I pulled out my wand as he took out his sword. I charged at him as he blocked my wand with his sword. Magic energy sparks radiated from the clash. He did a sweeping kick but I flipped over his head. I landed a strong downward kick on his hand, which held his sword. The sword fell to the ground.

He shot a quick burst of fire out at me with his claw. It hit me, and I flew off. I slammed my wand into the ground as I yelled, "Celestial Heaven!" huge pillars of light shot out of the ground as he strained to avoid them. He smirked, and was about to counter attack before I heard giggling. "Looks like you too get along well" Aisha smirked.

I blushed as Raven growled in annoyance. "So why are you here?" II asked her. "It's time to go on the quest!" she said suddenly serious. We both left with the rest of the group.

Yumi: Aaaaaand cut! :D

Rena: Why is there Raven and Yumi in this?! D:

Yumi: -_- Seraphimbeatz suggested it, so I gave it a try.

They are all now base job.

And just so you know eve and chung destined lovers is not a one shot, it's a two shot! xD


End file.
